


aquí estamos;

by entristecidos



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entristecidos/pseuds/entristecidos
Summary: el trovador inicialmente se había acercado al hombre de mirada dorada y amenazante solamente para poder aprovechar sus fantásticas historias, tratando de salir de su inexistente y mísera carrera como bardo.y con el paso del tiempo, con él consiguió una fascinante fuente de inspiración para sus baladas, además de ganar a un buen guardaespaldas extremadamente intimidante, pero no olvidemos que también obtuvo a un buen amigo.a pesar de que geralt siempre negará su amistad, jaskier no necesitaba que lo dijera: las acciones del brujo demostraban la inusual pero excelente amistad que habían formado.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> siempre me ha encantado la química tan graciosa que forman estos dos, y después de ver la serie hizo que me gustarán aún más, fue entonces cuando me dije: "hey, por qué no hacer un fic con estos mensos interactuando mientras aprovecho para hacer referencias a lo bestia?"
> 
> así que, aquí estamos jaja.  
> es probable que esto no tenga una trama en sí, meh.

"— ¿qué pasa nenneke? ¿me necesitas?  
— tienes un invitado.  
— ¿de nuevo? ¿quién es está vez? ¿el duque hereward en persona?  
— no, está vez es jaskier, tu colega, ese trotamundos, ese zángano y haragán, aquel sacerdote de las artes, brillante y clara estrella de las baladas y los versos amorosos. como siempre, resplandeciente de gloria, hinchado como una vejiga de cerdo y apestando a cerveza. ¿quieres verlo?  
— por supuesto, al fin y al cabo es mi amigo.

nenneke se indignó, encogió los hombros.

— no comprendo tales amistades. él es tu absoluto opuesto.  
— los opuestos se atraen.  
— eso está clarísimo, geralt. oh, por favor, ahí viene. — señaló con un movimiento de cabeza— . tu famoso poeta."

— el último deseo.  
'la voz de la razón 5'


	2. el vocabulario de los brujos; parte uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unos meses después del capítulo 6 de la serie

la oscuridad de la noche se había encargado de cubrir los cielos de temeria, y mientras las madres se esforzaban en hacer dormir a sus hijos, probablemente los padres de esos niños cantaban alguna balada famosa mientras se emborrachaban gustosos en alguna taberna al azar. sinceramente, geralt se encontraba alegre de haber estado bastante alejado de cualquier pueblo donde hubiera gente cantando, debido a que parecía que la gente parecía que no sabían cantar otras canciones más que las de jaskier.

el brujo podía sentir los sentimientos indescifrables que recorcijaban en su pecho al pensar en las desastrosas palabras que le había dicho al bardo en su último encuentro. habían pasado meses desde que había visto por última vez tanto a yennefer como al trovador, siendo raro con este último teniendo en cuenta las tantas veces que se encontraban gracias al extraño sentido del humor de el destino.

los sonidos del chapoteo que causaban los casquillos de sardinilla en el agua habían distraído su atención. avisandole que comenzaba a adentrarse en alguna zona pantanosa. probablemente debería hacer que sardinilla trotara sin causar tanto ruido si no quería llamar la atención de algún ahogado u bruja de agua.  
pero los planes parecían haber cambiado drásticamente al escuchar los escandalosos y reconocibles chillidos tan típicos de un grupo de ahogados, también sonando estos al compás de unos gritos llenos de pavor descontrolado, pero que definitivamente provenían de algún ser humano en el que obviamente se encontraba en peligro.

geralt quizá no haya dudado mucho en ir al rescate de aquel pobre alma que fue lo suficientemente estúpida para entrar en una zona como esa sin saber a lo que se enfrentaría.

decidió bajar de su corcel, para comenzar a caminar a paso silencioso y seguro. tratando de ahorrarse acercar a sardinilla de cualquier monstruo que pudiera asustarla.

alzó su mano para dirigirla hacia la espada de plata que colgaba fielmente de su espalda, tomándola con precaución mientras se guiaba por el altercado que armaban los ahogados. cuando recorrió probablemente medio pantano, pudo deslumbrar al pequeño grupo de mounstros acuáticos, parecían perseguir algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

se acercó de manera furtiva detrás de ellos, para finalmente tomarlos por sorpresa cuándo utilizó la señal de igni para prenderles fuego a sus espaldas. la atención de los ahogados fue redirigida hacía él, el pequeño grupo fue corriendo tras de sí para tratar de devolverle el daño que les había provocado, pero geralt no se los permitió. ágilmente se movió entre los necrófagos para cortarlos con su afilada espada, lanzadolos hacía atrás con aard cuando algunos de ellos se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

cuándo degolló al último mounstro, fue cuando pudo poner atención a la persona que rescató. gracias a sus ojos mejorados pudo ver entre toda la oscuridad y lodo un laúd destrozado, que no más de medio metro se posaba un hombre que presumía de mucho dolor en muecas que su cara formaba. 

━ ¡maravilloso! ━ el hombre gritó cuando parecía que pudo reconocer al brujo. ━ el destino puso en mi camino al poderoso lobo blanco, para que viniera a salvarme tal cual caballero. ━ comentó irradiando sarcasmo y ironía, aunque el enojo parecía que no duró mucho debido al quejido poco masculino que le siguió poco después de sus palabras indignadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿hay alguien que lea esto o solo hay fandom en inglés de esto?


	3. el vocabulario de los brujos; parte dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaskier comprende las formas en las que un brujo pide perdón

━ es en serio que duele mucho. no recuerdo que nuestras aventuras fueran tan sofocantemente dolorosas, además, a penas veo los pasos que da sardinilla. ¿cómo puedes ver así? es más, ¿cómo pudiste hacer mierda a esas cosas con lo oscuro que está?

━ tengo ojos.

━ sí, claro. como todo el mundo geralt... oh, por supuesto: tú tienes esos mágicos y brujeriles ojos de gato que cautivan a cualquier mujer, especialmente hechiceras, ¿verdad que sí?  
\- ¡auch, geralt! más cuidado con mi pierna. ahora mismo es suficiente el dolor que causa tenerla colgando cual ropa en tendedero. ¿así tratas a un viejo amigo?

en vez de tratar de corregir al bardo cuando mencionó la palabra amigo, el brujo simplemente recordaba con especialmente mucho cariño aquellos momentos en los que el djinn le había otorgado el silencio forzado al poeta, lamentando el no haber aprovechado aquellos momentos de paz.

━ como sea, creo que ya no estoy sintiendo la pierna. geralt, vuelvo a tomarme la libertad de preguntar de nuevo: ¿en serio no tuviste mejor idea para tratar de sanar mi herida más allá de tomar las cuerdas de mi ya destrozado y sufrido laúd para simplemente amarrar mi pierna con un trapo que seguramente esta igual de sucio que tú y yo juntos? ¿sabes qué? no respondas, tengo una pregunta mejor; ¿no me puedes dar una de tus pociones mágicas para ya no sentir este efímero dolor que me carcome el alma?

━ no.

━ vaya, gracias. definitivamente eres un excelente amigo.

━ jaskier. ━ el mencionado se estremeció ante la profunda voz del albino pronunciando su nombre, sin embargo, parecía no demostrarlo. ━ no puedo darte golondrina, te matará.

━ ajá. pociones de brujos, solo para brujos. ¿no tienes algo que no sea tan brujeríl para mí y mi herida? ━ jaskier quedó en silencio por unos segundos, esperando impaciente una respuesta de parte del fornido hombre. pero, al ver que nunca recibiría una, decepcionado, volvió a hablar. ━ oh dios, ya no soporto la pierna, geralt, ya me cansé. ¿podemos detenernos? por favor hay que detenernos a descansar, quiero descansar. dormir un poco quizás haría mi agonía menos pesada.

el cazador de mounstros detuvo al potro en el que ambos montaban insatisfactoriamente, dando esperanzas al trovador, imaginando ya poder dormir sin ningún problema, aunque fuera en medio del bosque estando probablemente a horas antes de llegar al pueblo más cercano.

lo que él no esperaba fuera que geralt se bajará del corcel, para instantes después poner sus manos alrededor de jaskier, moviendólo para estar finalmente en la parte delantera de la silla de sardinilla. poco después sintió a geralt subir por atrás, pudiendo tocar con su espalda el torso del hombre mayor. el caballo retomó su caminar. está vez, sin alguien platicando sin césar. el bardo pensó en comentar algo estúpido sobre los músculos que parecían tener siempre los brujos, pero pensó en mejor callarlo, decidiendo mejor recostarse en geralt para poder tratar de dormir. quizá le haría un favor a geralt si guardaba silencio por un rato.

finalmente, cuando sus ojos pudieron abrirse de su embellecedora siesta en la que había caído rato atrás, fue golpeado por una ola de confusión al notar estar recostado en un cuarto, que, aunque era mínimamente decente, ciertamente no eran sardinilla y el pecho de geralt en donde se había quedado dormido.

trató de levantarse lo más que su cuerpo bastante entumecido le permitió, su pierna se encargó de recordarle que se encontraba en plena sanación, pero ciertamente no evitó que jaskier se sentará en medio de la cama.

al voltear a su lado izquierdo, miró la bolsa que el usaba durante sus viajes, y a pesar de estar presumiblemente llena de lodo, sonrió al notar un laúd nuevo, aunque notablemente más barato que el que cargaba antes.

se estiró a pesar de las plegarias de su cuerpo pidiéndole que hiciera lo contrario, tomó el laúd entre sus manos y se reacomodo en la dura cama, no extrañando para nada dormir en los suelos de los bosques junto a los comerciantes que el acompañaba para no viajar solo y desprotegido.

rasgó con sus callosos dedos las cuerdas, tratando de tocar cualquier melodía sin éxito debido al poco control que sentía en sus manos, pero no evitó que su cerebro pensará en una nueva balada en la cual un brujo encontraba la forma más romántica de disculparse con su hermosa amante, pidiéndole perdón en rodillas con algo más que palabras.

quizás esa canción no fuera la realidad, y los brujos como geralt probablemente nunca pronunciarían semejantes palabras como: "lo siento". pero al menos jaskier no vivía en una balada, y sabía que la habitación rentada del pueblo más cercano que encontró geralt, y el laúd probablemente también comprado por él, serían lo más cercanos a una disculpa que recibiría por parte del brujo.

y a jaskier no le importa, porqué ya lo había perdonado, siempre lo haría.

**Author's Note:**

> también tengo wattpad y estaré publicando también por ahí, por si les interesa.  
> https://my.w.tt/8ObACBvkO2


End file.
